Whatever You Like
by petrichorian
Summary: Kakashi berjanji, seperti apapun Itachi nanti, sebesar apapun perubahan Itachi, dia akan tetap menyayanginya. Selamanya. KakaIta. Shonen-ai, OOC, A little bit angsty. Don't Like Don't Read. R&R. Exchange fic for Ninja-edit.


**Ame No Suzushii**

**'Whatever you Like'**

**Exchange fic for Ninja-edit.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing : Kakashi x Itachi**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Whatever You Like © Ame No Suzushii**

.

.

**WARNING : SHONEN-AI, BOY X BOY, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

A/N : Exchange fic buat kakak saia tercinta, **Ninja-edit**!! XP. R&R?

* * *

Whatever You Like

Kakashi pertama kali melihatnya musim semi tahun lalu. Disaat dia, Itachi baru masuk ANBU. Hanya selama beberapa bulan saja setelah itu, Kakashi mengagumi anak berusia 14 tahun itu.

Seorang Uchiha tangguh yang sangat pendiam namun unik. Bayangkan saja, seorang ANBU, masih sangat remaja.

Dia jarang berbasa-basi dengan orang lain, hanya beberapa orang yang sudah dikenalnya saja. Terkadang dia hanya tersenyum atau mengangguk saja ketika disapa. Membuat setiap orang penasaran akan sifat aslinya.

Tak sedikit ANBU yang menganggap Itachi sombong. Mereka selalu memandang sinis pada Itachi sambil berbisik-bisik di belakangnya. Tapi Kakashi tahu, itu bukan sombong, mungkin lebih tepat dibilang, pendiam, anti sosial, atau semacamnya.

Kakashi termasuk salah satu orang yang ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang Uchiha Itachi. Tapi sayangnya dia hanya bisa memandangi Uchiha itu dari jauh. Melihat setiap dia mendapatkan pujian dari setiap orang karena cara kerjanya yang bagus. Melihat dia berlatih menggunakan Taijutsu ataupun senjatanya setiap hari. Sampai, sebuah kesempatan muncul.

Kakashi mengikuti si Uchiha yang sedang dalam perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Kakashi sungguh tak mengerti mengapa dia sampai seberani itu mengikuti Itachi. Meskipun umurnya sangat muda, harus Kakashi akui, Itachi sangat hebat. Bahkan dirinya sendiri mungkin bisa dikalahkan oleh anak itu.

Objek lainnya, yang sedang diikuti Kakashi, tiba-tiba merasakan hawa tak menyenangkan yang seakan mengganggunya. Mendengus pelan, dia berbicara, "Keluarlah, jangan mengikutiku..." Itachi berbicara dengan suara dingin.

'Ketahuan' Kakashi terkejut. Tapi dia segera menutupi kebodohannya dengan bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia segera turun dari atas pohon tempatnya mengintai Itachi. Lalu kakinya mendarat mulus di depan sang Uchiha yang tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Ada perlu apa?" Itachi tetap berkata tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, tidak ada perlu apa-apa. Aku kebetulan pulang melewati jalan ini juga." Kakashi berbohong sembari memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Jangan betingkah bodoh. Orang yang akan pulang ke rumah tidak akan bersusah payah naik ke pohon kan? Mengapa kau tak berjalan secara normal? DI ATAS TANAH." Itachi menekankan kata 'di atas tanah'.

"A-aku, hanya sedang ingin berjalan di atas pohon. Apa itu tidak boleh?" Kakashi mencari alasan lain.

"Alasan bodoh. Katakan alasanmu sebenarnya." Itachi kembali mengetahui kebohongan Kakashi.

Kakashi merasa terpojok, akhirnya dia mengatakan niatnya yang sebenarnya. "Baiklah... sebenarnya aku mengikutimu..."

'Stalker?' pikir Itachi. Tapi dia hanya mengangkat alisnya. Meminta penjelasan.

Kakshi tiba-tiba mengetahui pikiran Itachi, 'Jangan-jangan dia mengira aku ini stalker?'. Kakashi segera menjelaskan maksudnya, "Tidak... tidak... aku bukan stalker, penguntit, atau semacamnya! Aku hanya ingin, umm mengobrol?"

"Mengobrol?" Itachi terlihat bingung.

"Iya, mengobrol... apa aku ini salah?"

Itachi hanya mendengus. Lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Tak mempedulikan Kakashi yang masih terpatung dengan mata yang membuka lebar karena kaget dengan 'kedinginan' Uchiha yang ini. Setidaknya, temannya Obito dulu tidak seperti ini. Ya, andai saja Obito masih hidup.

Kakashi segera mengejar Itachi yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh. "Tunggu," Kakashi memegang bahu Itachi.

Merasakan bahunya dipegang oleh orang aneh-yang-mengikutinya, Itachi langsung mendelik tajam. Mata gelapnya berubah menjadi Sharingan yang berkilat marah.

Kakashi langsung melepaskan bahu Itachi sesegera mungkin. Dia tahu kalau Sharingan itu bukan dipakai untuk main-main.

"Huh, apakah semua Uchiha itu memang seperti ini? Tapi dulu Obito tidak sepertimu..." Kakashi tidak menyerah, sedikit berusaha mengakrabkan diri pada Itachi.

Tapi Kakashi tak pernah menyangka omongannya itu berpengaruh baik pada Uchiha di depannya. Perlahan, mata Sharingannya berganti warna kembali menjadi warna gelap mulus. "Kau kenal Paman Obito?"

"Eh? Paman? Jadi dia itu Pamanmu?" Kakashi tak menyangka temannya yang cengeng itu punya keponakan. Lucu sekali.

"Adik bungsu Ayahku..." Itachi menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku ini teman dekatnya dulu..." Kakashi berbalas menjelaskan.

Sesaat suasana hening, sebelum Itachi akhirnya membalas, "Berarti kau adalah orang yang diberikan mata Sharingan oleh Paman, ya?" Itachi mengerutkan dahi.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Pamanmu itu memang sangat baik." Matanya menerawang ke atas, mengingat masa-masanya dulu bersama Obito.

"Kalau begitu jangan siakan mata pamanku itu..." Itachi berkata lagi.

Kakashi hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Sharingan itu properti penting klan Uchiha, kalau pamanku sampai memberikannya padamu sebelum dia meninggal, berarti dia menganggapmu teman terbaiknya, atau mungkin... orang yang lebih spesial misalnya?" Itachi sedikit menyeringai.

Kakashi menatap Itachi dengan wajah bingung. 'Orang yang lebih spesial? Jangan-jangan dia pikir hubunganku dengan Obito itu lebih dari teman atau semacamnya?' Kakashi berpikir dalam hati. "Tidak, kami hanya bersahabat baik, bahkan, dulu kami sempat membenci satu-sama lain...."

"Lalu, kenapa Paman selalu bercerita tentang pemuda berambut silver dan bermasker dengan sifat cueknya ketika dia datang ke rumahku?" Itachi mendengus. Lalu dia berjalan menuju bangku kayu yang berada di sisi jalan tempatnya berada dan duduk disitu.

Merasa terundang, Kakashi pun mengikuti Itachi duduk di bangku kayu itu. Dia masih tak habis pikir sebegitu berartinya dirinya bagi Obito. Si cengeng bergoogle itu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau dia menganggapku seperti itu... " Kakashi menjawab, lalu membiarkan suasana di antara mereka hening sesaat. "Dan, bagaimana denganmu?"

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk, lalu melihat ke arah Itachi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ya ampun... bahkan kita belum berkenalan secara resmi... namaku—"

Itachi dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kakashi, "Tidak perlu... aku sudah tahu namamu, Hatake Kakashi kan?"

"Baiklah, darimana kau tahu namaku? Bukankah selama di ANBU kita selalu memakai code name kita masing-masing?" Kakashi sungguh terkejut, ternyata Itachi mengetahui namanya.

"Aku tahu banyak tentangmu tahu... bahkan sejak aku kecil..." Itachi menunduk lagi, memandang suatu titik di tanah. "Dari Obito..." Itachi melanjutkan. Kali ini Obito. Bukan Paman Obito(1).

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Si Obito itu... membocorkan banyak rahasiaku ya? Berarti kita sudah saling mengenal secara tidak langsung ya? Uchiha Itachi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Itachi malah berkata lain, "Dari dulu aku selalu ingin tahu bagaimana sifat dan rupa orang yang Obito sukai. Aku... ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya dekat dengannya..."

Kakashi hanya diam, tak tahu harus berbicara apa, akhirnya dia hanya menunggu Itachi melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan, akhirnya, aku bertemu dengan orangnya. Tanpa kesulitan... karena orangnya pun sudah mengikutiku tanpa kusuruh..." Itachi tertawa kecil, tapi tetap memandang titik di atas tanah itu.

Kakashi tak percaya mendengarnnya. Itachi tertawa?. Kakashi tersenyum, lalu berbicara, "Lalu, sekarang setelah bertemu orangnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mengobrol... seperti alasanmu tadi..." Itachi lalu memandang Kakashi. Entah kenapa, di hatinya muncul sedikit kegembiraan hanya dengan berbicara dengan pria bermasker ini.

Kakshi tersenyum lagi lalu mulai mebuka pembicaraan dengan Itachi, menanyakan anggota keluarganya—yang dijawab Itachi dengan penuh semangat ketika mereka membicarakan adik Itachi yang sedang giat berlatih karena dia sudah masuk akademi. Bertanya tentang segala sesuatu yang membuat mereka semakin akrab. Tapi percakapan itu diakhiri Itachi dengan alasan dia harus segera pulang karena adiknya sudah menunggu di rumah, dan Itachi hanya berjanji kalau besok meeka akan bertemu lagi di tempat itu.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala ketika Itachi mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

Dan sejak saat itu, mereka mulai menjalin hubungan baik, lebih seperti teman dekat. Itachi tetap menganggap Kakashi temannya meskipun umur Kakashi lebih tua darinya.

Sampai sesuatu terjadi pada hari itu...

Kakashi sedang berjalan menuju Uchiha Compound ketika melihat banyak orang berkumpul di dekat pintu masuknya. Niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Itachi di depan pintu masuk Uchiha Compound terurungkan ketika mendengar pembicaran beberpa orang disitu.

"Memangnya ada apa ini?" suara seseorang menarik perhatian Kakashi. Dia segera mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Uchiha Shisui dibunuh!" seorang pria jangkung menjawab.

"Benarkah? Oleh siapa?" si pria berambut hitam yang tadi bertanya berbicara lagi.

"Banyak yang bilang pembunuhan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang dekat dengannya!"

"Orang yang dekat dengannya?"

"Mungkin teman dekatnya itu, siapa namanya? Itachi?"

"Tidak mungkin kan? Ayahnya itu ketua keamanan Konoha!"

"Bisa saja kan? Lagipula anak itu sepertinya tertutup sekali..."

Kakashi terkeju mendengar hal itu. Dia berbalik dan melangkah kembali, menjauhi Uchiha Compound, berniat untuk menemui Itachi di tempat mereka biasa bertemu setiap malam.

Kakashi sedikit bahagia ketika pada malam harinya dia melihat pemuda berambut raven itu duduk di bangku kayu seperti biasanya. Tapi kepalanya dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan untuk Itachi, akhirnya, dia hanya duduk di sebelah Itachi tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Menunggu momen yang tepat.

"Kakashi..."

Tiba-tiba Kakashi mendengar suara datar Itachi. Dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara. "Apa?"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu kan iberita itu?" suara Itachi terdengar lirih.

"Iya..." Kakashi berkata singkat, tak berani berkomentar lebih jauh.

"Lalu... apakah kau percaya?" Itachi berkata lagi.

Kakashi diam, ambigu. Bingung akan menjawab iya atau tidak. "Aku tidak tahu..."

"Boleh kuceritakan suatu rahasia? Hanya kau yang boleh mengetahuinya..." Itachi berkata lagi. Kali ini matanya mengarah tajam pada Kakashi. Bersungguh-sungguh.

Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Membiarkan Itachi yang bercerita.

"Sebenarnya... aku yang membunuh Shisui..." Itachi berkata dengan nada sedih.

Mata Kakashi membelakak. Lalu dia memandang wajah Itachi—langsung ke mata gelapnya, berusaha mencari ketidakbenaran disana. Dia berharap Itachi segera tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tertipu..."

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Itachi hanya diam.

"Itachi... kau—"

Itachi memotong perkataanku lagi, seperti biasa, "Kakashi... bolehkah malam ini, kau hanya mendengarkanku saja? Aku... sungguh ingin mengeluarkan semua bebanku..."

Kakashi mengangguk lagi. Lalu mulai mendengarkan cerita Itachi.

"Ada 1 orang lagi yang terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini... Dia, Uchiha Madara,"

"Bukankah dia sudah—"

"Dia belum mati... masih segar bugar seperti orang normal lainnya..."

Kakashi sebenarnya bingung, tapi dia akhirnya hanya tetap mendengarkan Itachi.

"Dia bermaksud membantuku memusnahkan klan Uchiha,"

Kakashi kali ini sangat terkejut. Memusnahkan klan Uchiha katanya?

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, Kakashi. Akan kuceritakan yang sebenarnya—" Itachi menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Tetua Konoha memintaku untuk memata-matai klan Uchiha karena ada kemungkinan besar klan Uchiha akan melaksanakan kudeta besar-besaran. Aku tadinya menyanggupi hal itu, tapi... di sisi lain, ayahku menyuruhku menjadi mata-mata Konoha untuk memudahkan kudeta yang mereka rencanakan. Aku—tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Klan atau Konoha?" Itachi masih bercerita. Di matanya terlihat kesedihan yang sangat dalam.

Kakashi sungguh tak percaya apa yang dikatakan Itachi. Keadaan desa ini ternyata jauh lebih menyedihkan dari apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Kudeta, perang antar klan, apa lagi yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini? Klan atau Konoha? Pilihannya sungguh seperti buah simalakama.

"Lalu, apa yang kau pilih?" Kakashi bertanya dengan khawatir.

"A-aku belum tahu, tapi aku sudah memikirkan dampak kedua pilihan itu—" Itachi menunduk sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalau memilih klan, Konoha akan kacau karena perpecahan, desa lain yang mengincar Konoha akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang desa. Kalau mereka berhasil, ribuan nyawa akan melayang begitu saja. Tapi, kalau aku memilih Konoha, kudeta bisa dihindari dan nyawa yang terbunuh tidak akan terlalu banyak. Jadi, aku sebenarnya harus memilih yang mana?"

Kakashi tertegun lagi ketika melihat beberapa tetes air di pangkuan Itaachi. Itachi... menangis. Kakashi perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan meletakannya di bahu Itachi, menenangkannya. Kali ini tak ada Sharingan yang menyambut Itachi, hanya sepasang mata gelap yang lembab karena air mata.

"Ikuti kata hatimu, Itachi... pilih yang terbaik..." Kakashi berkata tertahan. Perasaan sedih tiba-tiba menyebar di hatinya.

Kakashi kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Dirinya, memang tak bisa berpisah dari pemuda raven ini.

"Kakashi... aku akan—memilih Konoha..." suara lirih Itachi terdengar kembali.

"Kalau Konoha diserang... mungkin kau akan menjadi korbannya. Bahkan... adikku juga... Aku tak mau—" Itachi berhenti berbicara, masih tetap menunduk dan menangis, lalu kemudian melanjutkan, "—orang yang kusayangi kehilangan nyawanya..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi merengkuh Itachi dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan Itachi menumpahkan segala emosinya.

"A-aku benar-benar tak ingin terlahir sebagai Uchiha," suara Itachi terbata seiring dengan tangisnya.

"Ka-kalau aku bisa, aku akan membawa adikku pergi sejauh mungkin... me-melepaskan segala sesuatu yang disebut Uchiha, a-aku benci Uchiha!" Itachi terus berkata dengan tidak sabar, wajahnya masih terbenam di pelukan Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu menyadari, sehebat apapun seorang Uchiha Itachi, sepintar apapun seorang Uchiha Itachi, dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang belum cukup dewasa untuk menerima semua tekanan yang diberikan padanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Kakashi masih memeluk Itachi. Tapi, tiba-tiba Itachi melepas pelukannya lalu berdiri di depan Kakashi.

"Berjanjilah sesuatu, Kakashi..." Itachi berkata dengan suara parau. Lalu melanjutkan, "Jagalah adikku sebisamu... jika dia sudah menjadi genin, bimbinglah dia agar bisa melebihiku. Pastikan dia jauh dari tangan kotor tetua konoha dan Uchiha Madara. Pastikan dia mempunyai kekuatan besar untuk—membunuhku..."

"A-aku..." Kakashi tak bisa mengatakan iya ataupun tidak. Di satu sisi , dia sangat ingin memenuhi janji itu. Tapi, di sisi lainnya, dia tak mungkin melatih adik Itachi sampai menjadi kuat, hanya untuk membunuh kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Katakan iya, Kakashi. Ini mungkin 'aku' yang terakhir kalinya. Mulai besok dan seterusnya, 'aku' akan menjadi 'aku' yang lain..." Itachi berkata dengan nada mendesak dan serius.

"Baiklah..." aku mengepal tanganku erat. Aku tahu benar arti perkataan Itachi.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke..." Itachi berbicara lagi, tapi kali ini dengan lebih lembut.

"Akan kutepati janjiku..." Kakashi berkata dengan yakin. 'Meskipun aku harus meninggalkan ANBU dan menjadi jounin pengajar. Semuanya untukmu, Itachi.' Kakashi berkata dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi..." Itachi tersenyum, bukan senyuman bahagia, melainkan senyuman sedih. Seakan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berdua.

Itachi berbalik, berjalan tanpa kata dan meninggalkan Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat Itachi pergi tiba-tiba menarik bahu Itachi dan menutup bibir Itachi dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Mata Itachi melebar. Terkejut karena perbuatan Kakashi. Tapi sama sekali tak ada rasa kemarahan di hatinya, melainkan rasa lega yang dia tak tahu artinya apa.

Kakashi melepaskan ciuman itu, ciuman singkat namun berarti.

"Sampai jumpa, Itachi..." Kakashi berkata dengan sedih.

Itachi tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Kali ini benar-benar meninggalkan Kakashi.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi hanya bisa membiarkan air matanya menetes ketika mendengar berita pembantaian klan Uchiha yang hanya menyisakan seorang dari anggotanya.

"Kalau kita bertemu suatu saat nanti, seperti apapun dirimu nanti, sebesar apapun kau berubah... aku akan tetap menyayangimu..." Kakashi berkata pelan. Bukan pada siapa-siapa, karena orang yang harusnya mendengar perkataan ini sudah pergi dari sini. Jauh.

OWARI

* * *

OMAKE :

'TRINGGG!!!!'

Suara kunai beradu. Dua orang pengguna Sharingan bertarung di atas sungai yang membelah Konoha.

Keduanya tampak kelelahan. Yang pertama memakai jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah, sedangkan yang kedua memakai seragam Jounin dan bermasker.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Kakashi... sudah kau penuhi janjimu?" pengguna Sharingan yang pertama bertanya dengan nada datar.

"Sudah, Itachi... hampir selesai..."

* * *

A/N : Exchange fic buat **Ninja-edit** aka **Aya-nee**!!! Semoga nee puas sama fanficnya ya!!! Sebenernya bikin fic KakaIta itu susah. Mungkin karena karakter kedua tokohnya berbeda ya… tapi, bikin fic KakaIta itu seru! Kapan-kapan bikin lagi deh… XP *ditimpuk Aya-nee"

R&R?


End file.
